Misbehaving at the beach
by Momo-617
Summary: Gaara visits a beach and meets up with his old friend Naruto after not seeing him for months. Unfortunatly Gaara is faced with a problem after drinking one too many slushies and Naruto takes things a little further than expected. NaruGaa omorashi yaoi


**OK this is my contest entry for Omorashi-fanatics and the theme was summertime omorashi.**

**WARNING:** **Contains Gaara pee desperation and wetting don't like don't read simple! Oh my grammer and spelling are not too good because I am not English hahaha so bare with me and I'm sorry to confuse any of you with my terrible writing .**

**For those of you who like omorashi enjoy comment and fave because they are very apreaciated ^^**

**Beach time**

Gaara had never been to a beach before. He lived in a desert so of course there was no sea to border the land or even so much as a drop of water. All he knew about this "beach" was that there was sand there and that suited him just fine. He arrived at said place about five minutes ago and saw a huge mass of water that spread out all across at far as the eye could see. In most eyes it looked like the sea and azure blue sky were actually touching. Beautiful.

Scattered across the sand were many of his friends from Konoha and he noticed that they were wearing what looked like their underwear. He remembered Kankuro saying something about swimwear and had bought Gaara some trunks. The redhead made his way over to a famlilar blond who grinned at him. "Glad you could make it Gaara." Naruto said then gave him a confuse look. "Why are you wearing your kazekage robes?"

"Because I want too." Gaara replied.

"It's way too hot out here to wear those."

"I live in a desert Naruto I'm used to the heat remember?"  
>"Aw don't say you didn't bring your beach clothes!"<p>

"'I'm wearing them underneath these robes."

"Then take the robes off silly." the blond said with a smirk

"Is it safe?" asked the kazekage nervously.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Gaara sighed and started to remove his clothes feeling uncomfortable about Naruto watching him do it, but the sooner he got this done the sooner the blond would quit staring at him. Blushing, Gaara placed his robes into a bag he brought with him and stood awkwardly in front of his friend who seemed to be checking him out. "Wow Gaara your so pale and yet you live in a desert?"

"I inherited my skin from my mom. She never use to tan either."

"Oh right, anyway you want a slushie?"

"What's that?"

"Crushed ice and fruit juice."

"Uh sure." Gaara said with a small smile as Naruto led him to a beach bar.

"Two large slushies please." Naruto said.

"Strawberry, bubblegum or mixed?" the bartender asked.

"Mixed for me and..." Naruto looked at Gaara.

Gaara blinked. "Which one is better?"

the blond turned his attention back to the bartender. "Alright, two mixers please."

"Coming right up!"

Whilst their drinks were being made, Gaara stared at the huge plain of sand and then the sparkling blue sea beyond it. He couldn't wait to sunbathe and relax with his friends, it would be great! A cold paper cup was shoved into his hand. "Drink up!" Naruto said scooping some of the coloured ice with his straw and placing it in his mouth. "Mmm, it's great!"

Gaara took his own straw in his mouth and started to drink. The ice and sweet drink filled his mouth and he felt his whole head seem to ache. He took the straw quickly out of his mouth and vigorously waved his hands in front of his face in an attempt to cease the weird sensation.

Naruto laughed. "Brain freeze!"

Gaara swallowed the mouthful of ice at once, feeling it freeze his throat and lay cold in his stomach. "Ugh..." His tongue burned slightly from the cold and he shivered, the drink seeming to freeze his insides.

"You like it?"

"The flavour is nice but it's making me cold."

"Don't worry the sun will warm you back up again."

the kazekage took smaller sips of his drink. He waited for the ice to melt on his tongue before he'd swallow the liquid, then he would take another sip. "Your right, it's really good."

"See?" Naruto chuckled, then suddenly jumped up in the air and waved frantically. "SAI! SAI OVER HERE!" he yelled. Gaara winced at the loudness of his voice. "Naruto do you mind I am trying to relax!"

A black haired male came over to the pair. He was pale and had sweet charcoal eyes. "Yes Naruto san?"

"This is my friend Gaara! He is the kazekage!"

"Sai" smiled and held a pale hand out to Gaara. "Pleased to make your aquaintance kazekage sama."

Gaara shook the hand offered to him. "Please just call me Gaara." he hated being called "kazekage sama" it reminded him too much of his father.

Naruto smiled. "Now you two know each other how about we hang out and prank somebody.

"I don't prank people Naruto." Gaara said, taking a gulp of his slushie.

"Aw Gaara you need to live a bit! Pranking is awesome right Sai?"

Sai nodded. "Like that time when you stole Sakura chan's underwear and-"

the blonde clasped his hand over Sai's mouth. "OI, DON'T TELL HIM THAT!"

Gaara smirked a little as he saw Sakura come over.

"IT WAS YOU THAT STOLE MY PANTIES?" she screeched grabbing Naruto's neck and shaking him angrily.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"

"SORRY? WHERE ARE THEY I WANT THEM BACK!"

Naruto whimpered. "At my house..."

"WHEN WE GET BACK TONIGHT YOU ARE GOING TO FETCH MY PANTIES AND YOU WILL BRING THEM TO ME BEFORE I CLOBBER YOU!"

Sai gently moved her hands from round Naruto's neck. "Please refrain from harming Naruto san."

"AND YOU!" she started to strangle Sai now and carried on ranting at him.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm. "OK, we better get out of here before Sakura chan goes on a rampage."

Gaara looked back at Sai. "Shouldn't we help him?"  
>"Nah leave him he'll be fine." the blonde smirked and lay down on the sand. Gaara copied and the both stared at the sky.<p>

"Gaara, I'm going to the bathroom, do you need to go too?" Naruto asked sitting up.

The kazekage shook his head and started to gulp down his slushie now the ice in it had melted. The liquid was sweet and tangy and smelled fruity. He loved it. Once that was drunk, he relaxed and closed his eyes feeling the sun wash over him and warm him to the bone. He really loved summer.

xXx

A few hours into the day when the sun had risen higher in the clear blue sky and Gaara awoke on the golden sand. He must have fallen asleep sunbathing. The beach was still really busy with people playing volleyball, swimming in the ocean and eating ice creams. As he sat up he felt a strong throb in his tummy and winced as he realized his bladder was full. How long had he slept for?

"Your finally awake?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded and stretched his full bladder sticking out in his abdomen. He blushed and placed his hand over the small bump to hide it.

"What's wrong you look really nervous."

"Nothing."

Naruto handed him another extra large slushie. "I bought this for you about ten minutes ago but you didn't wake up." he said. "It's so hot out here and you've slept for ages."

Gaara took the paper cup handed to him feeling the condensation run over his fingers. His bladder twinged. "Thanks Naruto." he yawned, starting to drink it. He was really thirsty. His bladder was off of his mind for the moment. Once the drink was finished, he stood up and felt the urine press downwards.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Bathroom." Gaara replied, starting to walk away. In fact where the hell was the bathroom? He'd not seen one all day and vaguely remembered Naruto excusing himself so there HAD to be one somewhere!Somebody stepped into his view. "Hello Gaara I've not seen you in a while." Haruno Sakura said smiling. "How are things?" she asked.

'about to pee themselves!' he thought bitterly glancing around nervously yet again in search of the bathrooms. "Fine thank you and what about you?"

"I'm great, my medical training is going really well at the moment!"

Gaara nodded absently more focused on keeping his urethra closed than anything else. Sakura prattled on and on at him for at least twenty minutes and he kept glancing around nervously in search of a door with the male symbol on it or a sign labelled "PEE HERE PLEASE" His bladder was throbbing dully and his abdomen was hurting from the strain of holding the flood back. "Ahn." he mumbled squirming a little.

Sakura stared confused and concerned. "Are you OK?"  
>"Mhmmm..." he swayed his hips a little as he stood.<p>

She raised an eyebrow and studied him some more

Naruto slapped Gaara on the back. "Hey I found you!"

The shock of the slap made a spurt of urine leak out and wet the inside of his trunks. Gaara turned round blushing and whined pressing his legs together to stop the leak becoming a spurt. "Naruto..." He moaned with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It is so hot..."

Naruto handed him his slushie. "Here drink this you'll feel better."

"I-I don't want to drink."

"Why not?"

Gaara shook his head not wanting Sakura to hear about his problem. She stared at the pair blankly.

"Come on you look really flushed, you need something to drink." the kunoichi ordered, shoving a water bottle in his face. "If you get heat stroke it will be really bad."

"I live in a desert Sakura."

"Yes and you aren't consuming enough fluids to keep you hydrated."

He growled and started to gulp down the bottle. The sooner he drank the sooner she would shut up so he could relieve himself. Already the liquid was pressing like a led weight on top of his bladder but he continued to drink and emptied the whole bottle within the matter of a few seconds. "Happy?" He panted, handing the empty glass bottle back to Sakura.

"Good now feeling better?"

He nodded. A complete lie of course.

She smiled and walked away. Naruto grinned staring at her ass.

Gaara leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear panicly. "I-I didn't f-find the bathroom..."

"Wait you've been holding it all this time?"

"Yes...ohh..." he moaned crossing his legs tighter. He never had to pee so bad in his entire life. His bladder was straining and bursting. He was getting really bad pains in his kidneys and bladder from holding such a huge amount of liquid. He told himself he could wait. He HAD to wait for the sake of his pride and dignity. It would be an absoloute agonizing shame on the whole of sunagakure if the kazekage pissed his pants in front of most of the people in Konoha, he couldn't let it happen no matter what even if it meant holding it and holding it until his eventually bladder exploded from the pressure.

Naruto frowned in worry and led Gaara to the bathrooms and the kazekage was horrified to see the queue for them. He let out a shaky sigh and crossed his legs over again to squeeze his throbbing member between his thighs, it eased the pressure slightly but not much.

"Can you wait this long?"

"Yes."

"I can try and find you another bathroom if you want."  
>"No I can wait..." Gaara said or rather willed his bladder. He couldn't show how desperate he was to anyone. His bladder was bursting and he sure felt he would wet his pants right there. He caught Naruto's eyes on him and glared. "You find it fun to watch me squirm?"<p>

"No Gaara I am just worried, I've never seen you desperate before."

"I'm fine!" he growled through gritted teeth supressing a moan of pain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you to another bathroom?"

Gaara doubled over, crossing his legs so tight that they were starting to be numb. "THERE ISN'T ANOTHER BATHROOM HERE YOU IDIOT!" he screamed causing the people in the queue to stare at him.

Naruto winced a little and nodded. "I know there isn't but lots of people use the water around us as a bathroom if there isn't one available."

"W-what?"

"Dude if you have to go THAT bad then come on and follow me."

Gaara whined and looked at the unmoving line then back at Naruto. "Which would be quicker?"

Naruto took Gaara's hand. "Follow me." He lead him through a huge crowd of people and across the beach. The people began to thin out until they were eventually almost alone. Gaara's dick was spurting a little and his trunks were sopping wet on the inside, he couldn't stop leaking. "Hurry please!"

"It's all right almost there!"

Gaara blushed hard and pressed his hand against his crotch to reinforce his exhausted muscles. The slushies and the huge bottle of water were now stretching his bladder to what felt like beyond capacity. He felt another spurt as his muscles contracted. Urine dribbled down his legs as they walked making little golden tracks over his smooth skin. He was breathing hard and shaking, letting out a tiny sob. A warm wet liquid suddenly pooled at his feet and he gasped opening his eyes in shock before realizing Naruto had lead him into the sea. He hadn't pissed his pants fully yet.

"Hey I promise you can go soon..." Naruto whispered soothingly rubbing Gaara's back. They went deeper into the sea until they were both waist deep. In the far distance were the other people at the beach. "Won't they see us?" asked Gaara breathing hard.

"No, don't worry..." Naruto reached down and rubbed Gaara's crotch through his wet trunks.

The redhead blushed and gasped. "HEY!"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed harder. Gaara moaned and bit into his lip feeling his dick start to stiffen from arousement. "Great I can't take a leak now I have an erection, thanks Naruto."

"You like my touches right?" He pulled the red swimming trunks down and squeezed the erection harder, pulling back the foreskin and massaging the pink glans earning a few mewls and gasps from the kazekage. Naruto pulled the foreskin over again before pushing it back so it rubbed on the sensitive glans. Gaara's body burned with pleasure and something was building inside him that was indescribable. He had never felt so great in his life and he didn't know what Naruto was doing to him but it was amazing. Something in the back of his mind told him it was wrong but Gaara didn't care he didn't want to ever leave this haven of pleasure. "A-ahh...AHHH!" with a loud moan a white sticky substance shot out of his dick in a few squirts and at that same moment his full bladder released the flood of pent up urine into the water. His dick was now limp again and pissing like a waterfall into the sea clouding the water yellow around them both. The smaller male let out a shaky sigh of relief leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde held the redhead to his body who was trembling from relief and lust. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." Gaara replied with a small moan.


End file.
